fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Justtin
Te... O co chodzi z tymi liniami 143 i 156? Bo to tak się u mnie wyświetla - Phyllis Chase Sam nie wiem. To chyba ilość zmian. Może ktoś chce mi podpowiedzieć tytuł 5 serii?? Może Rekordy Totalnej Porażki. W każdym odcinku próba pobicia jakiegoś rekordu Guinessa. Co ty na to? Cieszę się, że ci się podoba to pseudo, MZK :P Phyllis Chase Hej. Czemu edytowałeś mój odcinek w Więzieniu? Nic się nie stało, ale wiesz! xD Jacob Kiedyś jak były początki też poprawiałem, a odcinek był długo bez poprawki, więc poprawiłem xD Aaa to wszystko przez Pana424 xDD Jacob Witaj Justtin, czytałem twoje serie i były zaje... Chciałbym pomóc ci w twoich nie skończonych seriach , bo mam wiele ciekawych pomysłów na zadania. Twoje zdanie na temat mojej pomocy przy fikcjach napisz na twoim profilu - Kedr4 Skorzystam z pomocy ;) Bardzo potrzebuję do 3 serii TP oraz do S2 Totalnej Porażki, będę bardzo wdzięczny. Konsultacje na numer GG 10960880. Hej, chciałbym wiedzieć, jak się robi te wszystkie TABELE xD Bo próbowałem, ale mi nie wychodzi. Pomóż, proszę -- Ten, który stworzył Więzienie Totalnej Porażki Cześc mogę z tobą pisac Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki ? - Totaldramapl Oczywiście, że pomogę, ale potrzebuję jakiś kontakt. 1908Jacoba Skorzystam z pomocy Totaldramapl. Może chcesz w tej serii stworzyć tzw. odcinek pilotażowy. - Miałem kiedyś GG ale już nie mam. masz Naszą Klasę? co to jest odcinek pilotażowy? - Totaldramapl Odcinek pilotażowy to ten odcinek, w którym mało się dzieje, przedstawia się serial. - Barex Justtina To za kilka dni dam ci moje GG, bo aktualnie nie mogę z przyczyn nie podanych ;) 1908Jacob 20:53, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) --Jacob Wielki(Jacob) Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to długo trwało ;] - Ten odcinek mam stworzyc w czerwcu czy teraz? - Totaldramapl Jeżeli masz już pomysł to możesz zacząć pisać�;) I wyślij mi może, żebym zobaczył na pocztę mati.kotki@buziaczek.pl lub na GG 10960880 - Ok, poszukam cię�;) - To mogę już pisac? znalazłeś mnie? - Totaldramapl Ta... jestem tu nowy i niewiem jak to by tu... dobra powiem prosto. Jak dodać odcinki do fikcji? - Milek 99 Znalazłem... i wysłałem (Do Milek 99) Wiesz jak się daje link? jeśli tak to kliknij na niego wpisz co tam zrobiłeś i klikasz ok. - Totaldramapl Dzięki wielkie - Milek 99 Wyślesz mi na NK eliminację zTP? mogę robic dalsze odcinki? - Totaldramapl Możesz robić. Już zaczynam wysyłać. - Będziesz pisać mi odcinki Obozu Totalnej Porażki? Bo nie mam pomysłów. Będę ci mówić kto odpadnie, i różne rzeczy. - Gresh Niech ci będzie (nie mogłem się doczekać). - Gresh Pomóc ci z jakąś fikcją�;) Qw21qwer ;) Bardzo by mi się przydała. Zwłaszcza w Muzyce Totalnej Porażki. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz. Jasne mówisz i masz tylko powiedz co Na razie przydałoby się odcinki: "Moje własne disco", w którym miał odpaść Trent, ponieważ nie mógł złapać się w rytm muzyki. Twierdził, że tego nie można słuchać ani znieść. W odcinku "Czy masz talent muzyczny" mieli za zadanie: śpiewać, tańczyć i wykonywać różne akrobacje lub triki i jak najbardziej zaskoczyć jurorów Chefa i Heather. Z odcinka odpada Geoff, ponieważ rano bolało go gardło i nic nie mógł śpiewać oraz doznał kontuzji z powodu gorączki. Ostatnie pytanie czy są drużyny??? Qw21qwer Nie. Tylko nagram filmik na YT i pisze Jasne. Pisać jeszcze odcinek 19 - qw21qwer A zrobisz w tabeli eliminacji ten mały tekst i nowe kolumny na odcinki :) - qw21qwer Tak, tylko może masz jakieś propozycje na tytuły? Bo mi z tym ostatnio kiepsko? - Może Odc.20 - Milion kroków do sławy. Odc.21 - To nie Brodway! Odc.22 - Żegnaj wreszcie! Odc.23 - Tropikalny występ Dzięki a masz gg?? hej justtin. mam ogromną prośbę. mógł byś zrobić logo do mojej seri Total Drama Village - Wieś Totalnej Porażki?- SHADOOWCAT ''':) Sorki, ale ja nie umiem robi loga xD To pytanie do AndyWorcka ;/ - Hej, Justtin. Ja nie jestem od oszusta TheObozowicza. pomożesz mi w trzech sprawach. (proszę) Po pierwsze masz pomysł na jakąś fikcję. Po drugie nie moge edytować strony głównej mam lagi napiszesz o tym AndyWorcko'wi i po trzecie w tej pierwszej fikcji 14 czy 16 uczestników. MikTDI W pierwszej fikcji 16 uczestników, może Szpital TP? A z Główną to sam nie wiem. Próbuję coś wymysleć, ale nie znalazłem konkretnego wytłumaczenia. Dzięki za dobre chęci. Ta nazwa nie daje mi spokoju. A co do strony to czy do linku bajek dopiszesz - druga seria; baśniowe wyzwania. Będziesz chciał ją ze mną pisać -- MikTDI Ale to chodzi ci o to, że na Głównej ma pod bajkami być druga seria, czy jak włączysz Bajki i w Bajkach ma być? Dzięki za miłe słowo. Jest już 3 odcienk, w którym kolejna zawodniczka opuszcza Szpital. Twoje fikcje również mnie ciekawią. Pozdrawiam - '''NewMoon. Justtin, dopiszesz do mojego profilu [ na stronie głównej ] London Totalnej Porażki i dasz link. Prosze niech będzie nad bajkami i usuń je z pod mojej podstrony. -- MikTDI Da się zmienić tytuł fikcji z Londynu Totalnej Porażki na Zaułek Totalnej Porażki? Proszę -- MikTDI Już zrobione. Co do rozrywek to takie sobie bo rozrywka jest za długa i przyjmuje reklamacje. Piśnij o mnie dobre słowo -- MikTDI Nie wiem co się dzieje ale nic nie moge wstawić a zrobiłem Ci logo -- MikTDI Dlaczego nic nie moge wstawić??????????????????- MikTDI Wstawiłem logo podsumowań!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- MikTDI Zrobisz kolejny odcinek???????????????????????? ;D Zrobiłem tam do połowy, dokończysz??? Dokończę tylko, ze teraz zbytnio nie mogę, więc zrobię to popołudniu - Justtin jak Cisię nie podobały loga wystarczyło powiedzieć. Zmienił bym je -- MikTDI Wstawić też drugie logo CSI: Parodia??????????/ bo zrobiłem -- MikTDI BARDZO Dziekuje za pamięć�;) -Foxy-Girl Mała Prośba...Zagłosuj u Mnie na Film Totalnej Porażki Yoł�;) Dziękuje ;DD Mam prośbę, czy mógłbyś dodać mnie do klanu : Heather,Lindsay,Oblesia i Anty-Fanklubu Harolda? - Nikoo97 Czy GTP mogą być wyświetlane na twoim kanale????????? Wejdź na GG! Zagłosowałem ;D ZagłosowałemPan424 18:00, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Jasne Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam poprzedniej wiadomości.^^" Postaram się na jutro zrobić. Jasne ziom. xd - Plik:Wrzeszczacemegafony.pngPlik:Zabojczekamery.pngNie wiedziałam jak zrobić kamerę, ale chyba dobrze wyszło. W miarę...^^" To bardzo fajnie, myślę że. :D Fajne zakończenie szkoły! Najlepsza jest ceremonia wręczenia czeku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zrobisz mi tabele eliminacji do Dzielnicy? Nie tylko tabele eliminacji Niech Gwiazdy czyli Dzielnicowe Sławy Mają czerwień, a Przestarzali Bramkarze taki kolor ,,yellowgreen''. Dzięki za pomoc i PS Czytasz moje fikcje? '' To zrób tą tabelkę! Dzięki Dzięx. I pytanko: która dziewczyny powinna następna odpasć? Recenzja: Rozrywka TP oraz Sklep TP :))) Nie wiesz dlaczego nie mogę wstawić obrazu? - KodiXD Możesz zrobić tabele w Sklepie?? Czuję, że nie uzbierają się wszystkie 22 postacie. Seria wystartuje gdzieś w następnym tygodniu lub na początku jeszcze następnego. Owen546 Prosze o edycje tabeli Tak. Łamię regulamin rezerwując sobie 4 nazwy, więc prosze bardzo. :P Tak naprawdę to pełna nazwa tego długiego odcinka brzmiała:,,Japonia, czy to kraj złości, miłości, dogodnej wdzięczności, zawiłości, nieścisłości, sojuszów, eliminacji, dziwności i nietykalności oraz kulturalnej anarchiczności czy też podłe zadanie Chrisa, które ujawnia szczęściarza pełnego zawziętości w dążeniu do wspólnej mądrości?,, 12 odcinek STP to podsumowanie, a wiesz, że ja nie przepadam za podsumowaniami :DD 27.05 (tj za dwa dni) mógłbyś go zrobić? To jest podsumowanie, więc zrób wszystko, co uważasz za stosowne, żeby było długie i ciekawe :D I żeby nawiązywało do tematu... właśnie, temat - co połączyło kokosa i człowieka - nawiązane oczywiście do przyjaźni DJ'a i Pana Kokosa... Pan424 ci wyjaśni o co w tym chodzi, bo ja nie wiem o_O Mogę na ciebie liczyć?? :) Ponieważ chciałem przywrócić Rozrywkę TP, to zrobiłem 7 odcinek. Zobacz proszę, czy dobry. Bardzo się postarałem :) Odpowiedz Słuchaj zrobiłem odcinek więc prosze o edycje! Zedytuj tabelę i dokończ zmianę kolorów, którą ja zacząłem Już możesz edytować moją tabelę! Pierwszy odcinek Show Totalnej Porażki już jest. Przeczytaj go i wykonaj zadanie! Owen546 Hej, mam małą prośbę. Wiesz może jak zrobić podpis? - ''-XxCourtneyxX-'' Ej, mógłbyś zrobić recenzję Zamiany Ról? Ale oczywiście nie teraz, a jak będzie z...powiedzmy, że ze 13 odcinków. ;p - Namalować Ci ciebie?(Przerobić jakąś postać) Wybierz sobie dowolną postać w dowolnej scenie(najlepiej prostej scenie ale dowolnej bez tego) i co chciałbyś w niej zmienić(do Ciebie chyba Justin albo Alejandro ale to od Ciebie zależy) , a ja zrobie Cię jeszcze dziś Kolor - najlepiej pomarańczowy, a styl - Jokerman. Z góry wielkie dzięki ''-XxCourtneyxX-'' Bardzo fajny ;> Wielkie dzięki. left|thumb|Justtin by MikOto i on!(To znaczy Ty) Idealny do tabeli. A teraz się tłumaczę: *japonki zrobić bardzo trudno i wyglądały jak dziewczyńskie *krótkie spodenki brzydko wyglądały i nogi pod nimi były za Geffowe. Ale myśle, że się sobie podobasz To świetnie. To było prawdziwe wyzwanie ale nam się udało! Jeżeli chcesz mogę zrobić, a raczej przemalować kilka fotek gdzie wstawimy Alejan...(o przepraszam)..Justtina A może łaskawie pan by dokończył Rozrywkę???? :D Miało być wczoraj ! ! ! :P Błagam! Zrób podsumowanie SKLEPU! ! ! Bo Astrid nie ma, a jak wróci, to pewnie się od tego wymiga jakoś :D Mógłbyś go zrobić?!?! BŁAGAM!!!!!!!!! Słuchaj jest nowy odcinek więc proszę o edycję. Nie potrzebnie dałem Ci nadzieje z tym nwym wyglądem w innych obrazkach bo nie moge ich znaleśś(takich fajnych) i nie mam czasu, a poza tym miał być to niespodzianka. Ja nie umiem niespodzianki trzymać w tajemnicy ale chyba podbasz się sobie? Kolejny odcinek. Obraziłeś się na mnie? Kolejny odcinek! Wielkie dzięki. Twoje nowe fotki już się robią. Mam już jedną: jutro dam Ci dwie. A zedytujesz mi jeszcze legende Dzielnicy. Będziesz mi tk edytował też w Średniowieczu? Dzięki, a masz pomysły na odcinki bo mi się skończyły? Kolejny odcinek i pytanie mógłbym dojść do Koloni Totalnej Porazki w 3 odcinku? Nie zapisałem się wcześniej bo szkoła, a dziś się dowiedziałem, że mam już czas więc mogę? PS udało mi się coś poprzestawiac i wstawiłem nowy obrazek! To cudownie. W czwartek premiera World Tour więc może będzie nowy, a i na czwartek planuje start Średniowiecza Ps Dlaczego w eliminacji Izzi napisałeś tylko jedną? Przecież odpadłą dwa razy (wiem czepiam się) Męska Tak Marcus ale już teraz możemy np. gadać przez telefon. Jak wyglądasz jako Philip? Bo ja mam zamiar coś zrobić do Kolonii i musze Cię narysować Ok, jutro Philip jest stary czy młody? A oto twój Phili (jak chcesz moge coś zmienić Tak? Już moge zrobić tylko tyle Nowy odcinek! Prosze o edycje Ale w czym! Dzięx, a oto nagroda, Jutro więcej Image:New-Alejandro.jpg Image:Justtin-nowe.jpg Image:Justtin_wysiada.jpg Image:Postaw się Chrisowi.jpg Image:Philip3.jpg Proponuję,aby każdy namaluje własne logo i wstawi je do odcinka i wybierzemy razem najlepsze Wejdź na gg spoko,ja i inni zajmiemy się logiem,a ty możesz pomyśleć o tekście ~Przemek9514 Oto moja propozycja loga G.png ~Przemek9514 Poprosze o recenzje odcinka Sklepu Japonia... Z góry dziękuję Czy w połowie odcinka Koloni będę mógł naisać naszą rozmowę telefoniczną(proszę) Odpisz co o tym myślisz. To super. To będzie cos w stylu, że ja Ci coś załtwiam na mieście i na siebie wrzeszczymy i ja wyjmuje jakiegoś haka, ah no tak: pytanko. Nie chce mieć kontroli nad programem ale czy mógłbyn mieć kilka haków na Ciebie w Koloniach To to co na początku chciałbym mieć: ty powiesz, zę mam być Pokconą P, a ja powiem, że nie ibęde wi innej drużynie, będe miał palntopa(nie moge się oprzeć) i coś w rodzaju prawników. Np. Czasami (za twoją zgodzą) będe chciał wymusić dla drużyny nietykalność ale tak ogólnie to będe mógł troche sterować zasadzami gry. Czy mógłbyś zrecenzować Akademię Totalnej Porażki? Milek 99 11:26, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Zająłeś się już recenzją? :P - Hej, mógłbyś napisać recenzję Puszczy Totalnej Porażki, kiedy się skończy, czyli po odcinku specjalnym? Hej mógłbyś mi zrobić podpis?Oczywiście kiedy będziesz miał czas.A kolory to (Marcin na ciemny zielony)(0837 na czerwono)czcionka Impact.Z góry dziękuję.Marcin0837 No Super dzięki Kiedy będzie odcinek Kolonii TP? ;P - Justtin, kiedy zrobisz odcinek Popu? Bo to się już trochę przeciąga. Czy możesz zrobić mi podpis, ma być narysowany pochyle. Kodi ma mieć kolor niebieski, a XD fioletowy. Kodi to odsyłacz do profilu, a XD do dyskusji. Z góry dzięki. - KodiXD Lubię Cię :D TheObozowicz Kolonie TP!!! Przez 18 dni będę na wakacjach, prawdopodobieństwo, że będę miał neta to 5%. Przez ten czas raczej nie będzie mnie w koloniach. Czy w związku z tym mogę dostać nietykalność? - Koleś, który steruje Joshem ---- Już możesz napisać recenzję Puszczy :P Też kocham ten film ;] Napisze go dopiero jak wrócę z Włoch. Jutro wyjeżdżam dlatego dałam nowy odcinek. Jadę na 2 tygodnie ;] Będę miała czas na pomysły ;] Miłych Wakacji i Krzyżyk Na Drogę ;] Dobra ale ja neta na stałe będe miał we wtorek i tak to będzie Jutro wyjeżdżam. Nie będzie mnie w Koloniach, więc nie będę mógl współpracować z drużyną, ani nic dopisywać i oddawać głos. Justin, szybko dawaj mnie do koloni bo nie mogę się doczekać Ok, pamiętaj ty chcesz bym był w drużynie Nayni, a ja w Sonny i dzięki i często podważam Twój autorytet ^^ Dzięki za super wprowadzenie Mam pytanie: ja i Johnny chcemy by Kyle przeszedł do kabanosów. Czy mógby się z kimś zamienić by był Kabanosem? Może z kims kto nie przybył? Prosże zgódź się Ok, może być dziewczyna np. Karo? I ty to ogłoś bo nie chce by widziałe we mnie wroga No o to chodzi. W paróach jest więcej ,,biorących udział,, ,a u nas mało i dla tego chciałem Roya bo on nie gra i w pewnym śesie wyrównamy szanse Tak i może ja to powiem w koloniach jako mój myk ale to trochę poźniej Już napisałem, że Kyle i Roy zamieniają się drużynami i podałem to jako pomysł Philipa. Dzięki za wszystko i jak na razie Marcus już nie będzie prosił ocoś specjalnego. Na razie będe bazował na tym co mam. Jeszcze raz DZIĘKI Dzieki za podpis! Tylko jaki kod mam napisac, zeby mi sie wyswietlil?